Cardiac Movement
by BorkenWing15
Summary: What would happen if Nightwing called Wally in for an emergency mission? Facing the new bad dude with a ponytail is one thing, but facing your "supposedly dead" girlfriend is another. Everything in his ever-vibrating molecules is telling him to do something anything, but just stand there.


Cardiac Movement

**What would happen if Nightwing called Wally in for an emergency mission? Facing the new bad dude with a ponytail is one thing, but facing your "supposedly dead" girlfriend is another. Everything in his ever-vibrating molecules is telling him to do something anything, but just stand there. **

When he gets the call from his "best friend" he knows something's up. He didn't want to be apart of this, but what choice did he have? Sitting up, Nelson glanced at him from the end of the couch, worry and excitement clear in the brown eyes of the adoptive mutt. Drifting his eyes to the closed bedroom Wally hadn't slept in for the past few, agonizing months. Sleeping on that empty bed the first night was hard enough, but waking up the next morning to find that the other side of the bed cold and **still** empty.

"Dick, how serious is this it's," Wally shuffled into the walk-in kitchen and rubbed his eyes, "1:47 is it ….is it Artemis."

Hearing his mother's name through the phone sent Nelson jumping off the couch and barking like crazy. Leading up to the point where Wally opted to almost shove Nelson into the dryer.

So, this is how Wally ended up at Star labs with delta squad, featuring just him, Nightwing, Red, and Superboy. Rob's _emergency_ was a stakeout gig. The light was planning to steal valid intel that was initiative into the zeta-beam research.

He glanced down at his trademark yellow and red spandex remembering the last time he was **needed**. Finding out that you had a super energetic cousin from the future just spiked up the crazy that he wanted out of this life right now. But that **was** an emergency, and the more he sat in this tight spaced vent with four others guys…the more he regretted saying yes to this totally important mission. So what if the light hired a new guy? The league had more than enough members to take him down. He shouldn't have said yes to this, he had mid terms to study for in four hours.

"This blows their not showing." Shoving aside the vent Roy stopped for a moment as Connor placed a rough grip on his shoulder.

"I hear something."

Then their small team is running down what looks to be a disaster zone of what was once Star Labs technology wing. He mentally groaned, great! Now the bad guys are stealing our zeta-beam tec! Nice stakeout tactic Rob! Wally runs ahead, because duh he's a speedster. He slams some of Black Manta's handy men into the wall and speeds along to where they were headed.

"Excuse me guys!" Because what his parents raised him to have manners.

He stops in his tracks, dead like road kill in the middle of the maintenance facility.

She's here. She's here. She's freaking here! For god's sakes he's not even noticing the weirdo with the ponytail slicing up his best friends. They're just a blur in the background. He's just standing there like a deer caught in the headlights of a sixteen wheeler massive truck. Him being the scared, defenseless deer and her well being _Artemis_. His Artemis with her blonde locks he misses so much are stranding out predominantly over her burnt orange and black costume, despite the glamor charm, Wally's one of the few people the charm doesn't effect. She has this new hard orange mask that covers her forehead, nose and olive skinned cheeks resembling a stylized tiger's face. He can't help but think…

"KF get into the game! We have Deathstroke, you take Tigress!" Nightwing yells over not getting cut up by ponytail man's freaking **sword.**

His heart stops beating and he forgets how to breathe because she's already throwing punches and kicks, and beating the **shit** out of him. She's looking at him with those grey pools of just beautiful and a panic of concern, that say she's going easy, but god it doesn't **feel** that way.

"Fight Kid Spandex!" She grunts out as she slams his head down into the cement floor. Tigress flips him so the air escapes his chest and she's suddenly on top of him, straddling him. This position so familiar for the both of them seems so foreign as she leans forward and whispers so softly he asks himself if she had said it at all, "Please…" and just for second hearing her perfect, raspy voice sends his body jolting forward taking her with him at blinding speeds.

He's moving, tackling her to the rough cement floor, and he winces when she groans from the force. They both forget about it though because they're breathing is come out short and rigid and she's looking at him that way. He forgets about the pain for just a second as they stare deep into each others eyes, bright green locking with ashen grey.

Wally wants to tell her that he hates it when he wakes up and it's cold and she's not there, how Nelson still waits for her (after five fucking months) by the door after her usual Bilingual class at 2:50 on the dot, and how he misses all of her snarky comebacks. Wallace West misses those great Vietnamese dishes she cooks for him right after track practice. He misses the touch of her smooth skin rubbing up against his own when they made out on the couch latter leading up to shrieks, groans, and just sounds that he **misses **like crazy.

Artemis looks up at him with pleading eyes as he starts to close the space between their lips. He's just getting lost in those tempting pools of ashen and he just lets his eyes linger down towards her kissably, chapped lips for a couple of precious moments. He's not suppose to be doing this kind of thing with her and he knows it and so does she because she's shaking her head in warning, but her eyes and hips are telling a different story. And he's utterly missing how sweet the taste of her lips are right **now**, and god Wallace Rudolph West's heart totally stops when she eagerly closes the short distance for them.

...And he can't help, but feel a cardiac movement.


End file.
